


El hijo del dios del tenis

by Rethis



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: 100 palabras sobre un Yukimura de apenas once años que se siente algo desdichado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la cita de Hikaru no go: _Entonces el dios del go debe estar bastante solo. Al fin y al cabo, no hay nadie a su nivel._

El murmullo creció alrededor de Seiichi como las ondas en el agua.

–¿Qué hace ese chico aquí?  
–¿De verdad tiene once años?  
–No deberían permitirle jugar.  
–Es demasiado bueno.

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que le colgaran el oro del cuello. Pesaba. Intentó sonreír a Genichirou, que estaba abajo, enfurruñado. Pero no le miraba a él, sino al chico con gafas que tenía la plata.

–La próxima vez ganaré –le dijo al día siguiente, en el colegio.  
–¿Y a mí? –preguntó Seiichi.  
–Tú y yo estaremos en el mismo equipo.

Seiichi asintió, cabizbajo, preguntándose si algún día encontraría a su igual.


End file.
